City of Love
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: The Gladers always thought that if they solved the Maze, they would get their memories back and go home. But when they finally solve the Maze and get out of the Glade, they find out they are all Shadowhunters. And after losing Alby, the love of his life, Newt falls in love with the last person he expected to. Thomas/Newt, past Newt/Alby, Jace/Clary, Alec/Magnus.
1. Chapter 1

Newt's PoV:

I couldn't stop crying.

I cried on the bus, tears even streams down my face as I ate dinner with the rest of the Gladers. And after we were all in bed, it was worse. I missed Alby. So much. The pain was almost unbearable. My heart ached for my lover.

Shaking with sobs, I got up to use the bathroom. When I got back, Tommy was waiting for me, sitting on my bed. "Tommy?" I asked curiously, wondering what he was doing on my bed.

Tommy was upset too. But I didn't know that because he told me, or even from reading his expression. I knew because I had an ability to read human emotions. I didn't know how, but I had always been able to since the moment I found my butt in the Glade. "I couldn't sleep," said Tommy, "and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm not okay," I answered through my tears. "Go to sleep."

He shook his head. "I'm not going to let you be alone," he said. "You need a friend."

"I don't need a friend!" I snapped. "And I'm not alone! Our friends are all right here! I need _him_, and he's gone." I couldn't bring myself to say Alby's name. I just couldn't. "Go back to sleep, Tommy." He shook his head again. God the boy was stubborn. I sighed in defeat - I didn't want to be alone, truthfully. "Fine - scoot over then."

Tommy's emotions changed to happiness. I blushed and thanked my usually unlucky stars that it was dark and lay down in bed, pulling Tommy close. The boy's happiness changed to love, but at the time I passed that off as my own, for Alby, because I missed him so much. I always got my emotions mixed up with someone else's because sometimes they were so strong.

I rested my head against Tommy's shoulder as he held me. "I really care about you, Newt," he mumbled tiredly, so quiet I barely caught it. "You're my best friend. My best friend."

I smiled for the first time since the love of my life died. It meant a lot, but- "Thomas...I care about you, too. A lot. But _he_ was my best friend. I loved him. And he's d-dead..." I started crying all over again, wanting to go back in time and tell Alby how much I loved him, how I would never, ever forget him, one more time before he died.

Tommy held me tighter as I buried my face in his chest and soaked his shirt with tears. He didn't seem to care, though. " Shhhh..." he whispered, his hand resting on my back. _If Alby were here, he wouldn't like this,_ I thought as I clung to Tommy, and smiled at the thought but that soon went away.

"I hate the Creators...I hate them! I'll bloody kill them! I'll kill every last one of them, Tommy!" I sobbed as Tommy held me tighter. Some of the snores stopped and I felt a bunch of new emotions - mostly confusion but also sadness and alarm and even guilt. This was enough to know I had woken some of the Gladers. Now it was my turn to feel guilty. They shouldn't have to suffer too.

"Alby loved you," Tommy said. "He loved you so much and he knew...he knew that you loved him. I know he did."

"He d-d-didn't..." Of course, being able to read emotions, I knew deep down Alby had loved me, but I was never reasonable when I was upset.

"He caught me staring at you and looked at me like he wanted to knock me into next week," Tommy informed me. A laugh escaped my lips. "He told me to lay off and that you were his." I smiled but then thought of my first kiss with Alby after our huge fight and I started crying all over again. "Shhhh," Tommy murmured, and I snuggled closer to him in bed, eventually falling asleep in his arms.

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think. I know I usually write Nalby and Thominho but now I'm obsessing over this pairing :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Newt's PoV:

We slept all day. The next evening, everything felt like a dream. I loosened my grip on Tommy and he rolled onto his back, opening his eyes. He turned his head and smiled when he saw me. I immediately felt a strong burst of happiness and blushed when I realized it was his. "Well you made it through the night," he said.

"Barely," I agreed. "Wouldn't have if it hadn't been for you, Tommy."

His smile widened even more and he brushed hair out of my eyes. It took me a moment to realize that he was leaning in closer, to realize what was happening. My heart jumped into my throat and I felt his warm breath on my lips. Our noses touched.

There was a knock at the door. Tommy had already pulled back, his happiness changing to disappointment. I got up and answered the door to find a man standing in front of it. "Good morning," he said, and I pretended not to know how bored he really was.

Tommy joined me at the door. "What's going on?" he asked. I tried not to blush when I realized how close he was to me, his hands resting lightly on my waist. I wouldn't admit it at the time, even to myself, but his arms around me felt better than they should have.

"Congratulations on passing the Maze Trials," the man said. By now, the other Gladers were behind us, and I was feeling a mixture of emotions that belonged to other Gladers. "You are all one of the strongest groups of Shadowhunters."

"What?" I demanded. "What the bloody shuck is a Shadowhunter?"

"Trained warriors who kill demons." The man answered my question calmly.

I paled. "Who kill _what_?!" I squeaked. Everyone's emotions changed to panic, alarm, terror. Tommy's arms tightened around me.

The man ignored me. "The Maze Trials were part of your training," he informed us.

"Where are we?" Minho demanded.

"We're in a building called the Institute, in New York City," the man replied.

"Wait." Tommy stepped forward to stand beside me. "You're crazy. There's no such things as demons. Tell us the truth. And why the hell would you wipe our memories?"

"It's a long story," the man said. "But I can prove it to you, if you'll follow me."

We did. The man led us down a hallway, and at one point I saw a statue of an angel rising out of a lake with a sword in one hand and a cup in the other. "Excuse me, uh-" I started. "What's your name?"

"Robert Lightwood," the man answered. "You'll meet my wife, Maryse, and our children soon."

I nodded. "What's that statue of the angel?" I asked.

"The angel's name is Raziel," he informed me. "Jonathan Shadowhunter summoned him, and he gave him the Mortal Instruments - the Mortal Sword, Cup, and Mirror.

I blinked, confused, but didn't ask him to elaborate. That was when Tommy said, "Wait, so are we getting our memories back?"

"Isabelle, Jace, and Alec will take you to Magnus Bane," said Robert Lightwood. "He's the one who erased your memories."

"Is he the one who put us in the Maze?!" Minho demanded, clenching his hands into fists. If he was, I was going to kill the guy, whoever he was.

"No," Robert said. "WICKED did that. The group of Shadowhunters who had the idea of the Maze. That's what they call themselves. But they just hired Magnus Bane to take away your memories."

I felt a rush of anger for whoever those shuck-faces were as we walked into a large dining room. "Isabelle?" Robert said.

A girl came out of the kitchen. She had long, jet-black hair, as dark as Teresa's. She wore an apron and looked tired. "Dad," she said, looking at me and the rest of the Gladers. "Are these the boys - and girl - from Group A?"

"What?" Minho said, glaring at Isabelle. "What are you-?"

Just then, two other teenagers cane in the dining room - two boys. One had blonde hair and gold eyes and the other had dark hair and blue eyes. "Is dinner ready?" the blonde asked, grinning, but stopped when he saw me and the Gladers. "Are they-?"

"Yes," I groaned, rolling my eyes. "We're the bloody shanks from the Maze."

The boy's grin widened. "I like you," he said, holding out a hand to me. "I'm Jace."

"Nice to meet you." I shook his hand, not missing the flicker of jealousy in Tommy's emotions. "I'm Newt."

"Yeah, I know," Jace said.

"We were allowed in WICKED's headquarters a few times," the other boy - Alec - said. "We saw...well, some things. We don't support WICKED, we were just curious, I swear. I'm...sorry about Alby."

I flinched, feeling a stab of pain. Alec just gave me a sympathetic smile. "Thanks," I said. Tommy stepped closer to me and squeezed my hand. My heart fluttered. What the shuck were these strange feelings I was getting?

We ate dinner and then Tommy pulled me aside and said, "Do you want to go for a walk? I don't remember New York. We could just walk around for a while."

I smiled. "Sure," I agreed, and followed him out the door of the Institute.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas' PoV:

Thomas really, really liked Newt.

He knew that Newt could read his emotions - which was scary sometimes because of the huge crush he had on Newt - but he tried to remind himself every now and then that Newt couldn't read his thoughts, just his emotions. And knowing the fact that he was in love with Newt terrified him. What if Newt had read his emotions and figured it out?

It was cold outside, and Jace had lent Newt a leather jacket. Thomas had found one in the room he'd been given in the Institute, but his teeth were still chattering from the cold.

They went down to the lake and sat on a bench for a while, looking out at the water. After a while of silence, Newt had rested his head on Thomas' shoulder. Thomas had put an arm around him, wanting to say something to Newt about his feelings for him. But he didn't have a clue what to say.

"Okay," Newt said after a while, lifting his head to look at him. "I know there's something you want, Tommy. Really badly. Start talking."

Thomas opened his mouth, then closed it and shook his head. "I can't," he told Newt. "You would hate me forever."

"Just slim yourself nice and calm," Newt said. "I'm your friend and I care about you, you get me?" Thomas nodded. "You've helped me through so much since I lost him, I don't think I could have gotten through it without you. Not even now. Nothing you could feel would make me hate you."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Thomas warned.

Newt sighed, scooting closer to him. "Fine," he agreed. "But know that I know you're keeping something from me. Just promise me one thing, Tommy. Tell me when you're ready, and not a buggin' second later."

Thomas smiled. "I can promise you that," he said, trying not to notice how soft Newt's lips looked. He wanted to kiss him, so incredibly badly. He felt a desire so strong tears stung his eyes. Newt would never, ever love him. He'd been head over heels for Alby, who was dead.

Newt gasped. "What the bloody shuck is it you want?" He laughed, and Thomas laughed nervously along with his friend. "It's driving me buggin' crazy...Come on, let's go closer to the lake. I want to touch the water."

* * *

Newt's PoV

After wandering around the city for a while longer, we found the club called the Pandemonium Club that Jace had recommended to us. It was all ages, so we went in. Jace had lent me two fake ID's, and when someone offered us wine Thomas and I both took one. I drunk the whole glass and then my head began to feel kind of cloudy. I thought about how much Alby would love New York City. If Alby hadn't sacrificed himself, we could have gone to dinner and walked around. I thought how nice dancing with him would be. We'd never danced together. Tears filled my eyes at the thought; I could almost feel Alby's body resting against mine.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist. "You okay?" Tommy asked.

"Just thinking about him." I blinked away a tear and wiped my eyes. "He would have loved it here."

Tommy nodded. "Probably," he agreed. "Do you want to dance?"

My heart sped up, but I smiled. "Yeah," I said, and he held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me onto the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder as we turned in slow circles. The song that was playing was slow and beautiful, and I was so happy in that moment that everything seemed right.

I closed my eyes and pulled Tommy closer, putting my fingers in the loop for the belt on his jeans. My body rested against his as we danced, and once or twice I tripped over his feet but Tommy just laughed when I offered a pathetic grin and he just laughed.

I felt Tommy's lips at my ear. "Do you want to go somewhere alone?" he asked. I blinked in surprise. Lifting my head to look at him, I realized how beautiful he was. Sparkling blue eyes, brown hair that I wanted to run my fingers through.

"Yes," I answered, and he looked surprised but didn't object. I drank another glass of wine before we found an empty storage room. When the door closed behind us, Tommy immediately pressed me against the wall, and I could tell he was probably feeling the same way I was. My head felt strange from the wine. His hands rested against my waist, his emotions swirling all over the place. Love, desire, happiness, disbelief. "Are you going to kiss me or not?" I demanded impatiently.

He caressed my face gently and I whimpered, wanting his lips on mine. Tommy leaned in closer and our lips were an inch apart, his warm breath on my lips. Finally having had enough, I gripped the hair on the back of his neck and brought our lips together. My eyes closed, both of us feeling pure love at that moment. His lips were so soft, so gentle against mine. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I clung to him and deepened the kiss even more. Tommy moaned loudly into my mouth and pulled me closer.

We kissed for a long time, and when we broke apart he rested his forehead against mine. "Tommy," I whimpered, wanting his lips back on mine. "Kiss me."

He did, but at that moment we heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Hide," he said, and pulled me behind a coat rack. He kissed me again as we knelt on the floor, at first neither of us listening to what was going on. He was kissing me so deeply, his hand tangled in my hair, and I'd forgotten all about the other people in the room.

"**He means other demons**," said a familiar voice. Alec. "**You don't know what a demon is, do you**?"

I'd never seen a demon before that I could remember, even after finding out about the Shadowhunters. But they'd proven themselves, showing me the stele and how they drew runes. Carefully, I crept over to where I could see and gasped silently. Jace, Alec, and Isabelle were confronting a blue-haired boy tied to the pillar. "**Demons**," Jace said. "**Religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servents of Satan, but understood here, for the purpose of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our own home dimension-**"

"**That's enough, Jace**," Isabelle said.

"**Isabelle's right**," Alec added. "**Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics - or demonology.**"

At that moment, through a gap between two of the coats, I saw a redheaded girl in the room, watching from behind a pillar. The same moment Tommy whispered, "Newt," and pulled me backwards by my shirt. I flew backwards and crashed into the coat rack, sending that backwards into a wall, revealing both me and Tommy.

I looked behind me at Tommy, who cringed. "Whoops," he said. Great, now we had the attention of all five people in the room, though I don't think anyone saw the redheaded girl yet.

"Newt? Thomas?" said Alec. "What are you doing up here?"

I grinned. "If we told you that, you wouldn't believe us," I said. "But I swear we weren't intentionally spying - we heard you coming and hid behind the coat rack."

"What were you doing, then?" Isabelle asked. "Trust me, we're not easily surprised."

"We were, um," I looked behind me and Tommy nodded his approval. "We were, um...we were making out."

Silence. The three Shadowhunters in the room stared at me in surprise, along with the redheaded girl, and the blue haired boy took this chance to escape. He crawled across the floor and then Jace turned around.

"**Kill it, Jace!**" Isabelle screamed. A dagger appeared suddenly in Jace's hand - but then the boy with the blue hair transformed into a half centipede, half alligator creature.

I screamed and backed up into Tommy's arms. I got up off the ground, pulling him up with me, not taking my eyes off the demon.

"Newt!" I heard my name, and turned to see Jace throwing me two knives. I kept one for myself and gave one to Tommy.

The demon lunged for me. Shreiking, I managed to stab it with the dagger and it writhed around, wounded. It lunged again and I threw my knife in the demon before falling backwards onto my butt, and I scooted back, weaponless. Basically, I was screwed. And the shock of seeing this thing didn't help me much. The demon's tail brushed against my leg and I screamed in pain. It felt like it was burning.

"No!" Tommy stepped in front of me and threw his knife. It landed in the demon's eye, and the demon vanished. The knife clattered to the floor. His eyes widened and he stared at where the demon had been.

"Tommy," I said. "Did you just...save my life?"

Jace, Isabelle, and Alec were staring at Tommy, their mouths wide open in shock. The redheaded girl was also staring at him, looking just as surprised. "Yeah," he answered, grabbing my hand and helping me to my feet. "Are you okay? You look pale."

I realized I was shaking, and I shook my head. "My leg hurts," I informed him.

"_Shit_." Jace looked down at my leg. "That's demon poison. We need to get you to the Institute - now."

That was when I passed out.

Newt's PoV:

When I woke up, the room was bright with sunlight. I was sitting in a room with rows of beds, and Tommy was sitting beside me. "How are you feeling?" he asked, putting his hand on my forehead.

I sat up in shock as I remembered last night. "The kiss..." I trailed off, blushing.

He laughed. "_That's_ what you remember?" he said. "Yes, that, but that demon got its poison in you. You've been out for two days."

"Well, it was a bloody good kiss - That wasn't last night?" Just then my stomach flipped over. "Trash can..." I mumbled weakly. Tommy gave me a confused look before his confusion turned to understanding and he bent down and picked up a trash can, handing it to me. I vomited into it, throwing up everything inside my stomach. My throat felt like it was on fire.

"Effects of the demon poison," Tommy explained. "That's what Alec said, that you'd probably be vomiting, even though you haven't eaten anything."

"Yeah, I was wondering-" I started, but then threw up again. After I was done, I set the trash can on the bedside table. "Tommy - the kiss, um...are we okay?"

He smiled. "We can be friends, boyfriends, whatever you want," he said, reaching for my hand. "I really like you, Newt. I love you."

I considered. I loved him, I couldn't deny it anymore, but... "There's still...Alby," I managed. There, I finally said his name. "I'd be betraying him."

Tommy shook his head. "You deserve to be happy," he protested. "Alby would want you to be."

Tommy's image blurred in front of me. I wiped my eyes. "Alby was the love of my life, and I watched him die. I can never love again. I loved him so much, Tommy. I still love him." I paused. "I need time."

He nodded. "Take all the time you need," said Tommy, and leaned in and pressed his lips against mine in a lingering kiss before he pulled back. I blinked in surprise, as I'd just thrown up. "I love you."

I put my fingers to my lips, shocked. Before I could respond, he turned and left the room, leaving me alone to my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Newt's PoV:

Three days later, I made my decision. But when I went to find Tommy, I couldn't. "Minho," I said, passing my friend in the hallway. "Have you seen Tommy?"

"Yeah," he answered. "He said he was going up to the greenhouse."

I'd been there a few times in the past few days. When I went up there, I didn't see Tommy at first but then I saw him on the spiral staircase, sitting down. "Hey," I said, and he turned and smiled when he saw me. "I've had enough time to think." I joined him on the steps.

"And?" There wasn't much room on the narrow staircase, and I had to press myself against him for there to be enough room for both of us.

I took a deep breath. "I want to try this," I informed him, and a huge smile spread across his face. "But if this doesn't work, promise me we'll still be friends."

"Of course," Tommy said. "But I don't want to be friends with you."

I blushed, and he kissed me softly. I whimpered at how good it felt, since I hadn't been close to him in days. Not like this. We hadn't even slept together. He pressed me against the railing and I gasped. His lips pressed against mine, hard, and I felt my lips bruise. I ran my hands down his torso and under his shirt, lifting it over his head. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body against his. I wanted more of him.

"Newt," Tommy gasped, pulling back. "I think we should stop, for now."

"Good idea. Someone needed to say that, and it sure as bloody hell wasn't gonna be me." Tommy laughed and reached for his shirt, pulling it back over his head. "I love you," I blurted out. I really meant it. He looked at me, surprised, and smiled. He kissed me deeply and my heart melted.

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?" he asked.

"Back to the Pandemonium Club?" I joked, grinning.

"You're nuts for even suggesting that." But Tommy was laughing, and so was I, and I didn't object when he kissed me again.

Thomas' PoV

"So when are we going to see Magnus Bane?" Newt asked. Thomas, Newt, Minho, Jace, Alec, and Isabelle were hanging out before Thomas and Newt's date.

"Tomorrow," Isabelle said. "He took your memories, but there's no guarantee he knows how to get them back-" She stopped, probably because she saw Thomas trailing kisses down Newt's neck.

"Tommy!" Newt laughed, turning around in Thomas' arms. "We're in front of our friends!" It felt good to call the Lightwoods that. Alec was definitely his friend - he was gay too like Newt and Thomas and told Thomas while they bonded during the few days Newt barely spoke to him, while he was thinking about his and Thomas' fate.

Alec smiled at them now. "So you guys are going on a date tonight?"

"Yep," Newt said. "We just don't know where yet."

"You guys should go to Taki's," Isabelle suggested. "It's the best Shadowhunter restaurant. It's very romantic. I've gone on several dates there."

"Thanks," said Thomas, smiling at Newt, who brought him into a kiss.

"Can you guys please not do that in here?" Isabelle begged.

"Get a room," Jace added, but Thomas ignored him and kissed Newt back.

Newt's PoV:

I stood in front of the long mirror in my room, adjusting my scarf, then decided to retie it. Jace had lent me a white shirt and let me keep his leather jacket, he said he had a lot of others just like it. He also lent me dark blue jeans and black boots to complete the look. I didn't look myself, but I looked pretty cool. I couldn't have gone on any date wearing the clothes that I wore coming out of the Maze.

At seven, I knocked on Tommy's door, knowing that he was nervous even before he opened it. "Hey," he said, kissing my lips. "You look...wow. Do I have to ask if those clothes are Jace's?"

I grinned. "They are his," I answered, then frowned. "You don't like them?"

"No - I mean, you look great. Sexy. It just took my by surprise," he said.

I blushed. He thought I was sexy? "I am so _not_ sexy," I said as we left the Institute. I clung to his arm as we walked down the streets of New York, toward the restaurant that Isabelle had recommended. "Did Alec give you those clothes?" Tommy was wearing a gray hoodie and jeans, and he looked good. Really good.

"Yeah," Tommy answered, looking down at himself. "We really need to go clothes shopping."

I laughed. "We should," I agreed as we entered the restaurant. Isabelle was right - it _was_ romantic. The lights were dimmed and there were booths and tables, a candle on each table.  
We got a booth and looked at our menus.

"They have vampire food here?" Tommy was now uneasy. "God, I wonder what _that_ would taste like."

"I wouldn't try it," I warned. Our fingers brushed as we flipped over our menus at the same time, and he smiled at me. Our eyes met and I smiled, his face so close to mine that I felt his warm breath on my lips. He looked like he wanted to kiss me, but just then somebody cleared their throat.

"Um, do you know what you want yet?" the waitress asked.

_Faerie_, I thought. I didn't know how I knew, but I did. I was a hundred percent positive. Tommy tensed beside me, and I was surprised when I assumed he felt the same thing. We ordered and the waitress took our menus, and she left.

There was hardly anyone in the restaurant, no one in eyeshot of us, and I didn't care if there were. I really didn't. I pressed my lips against Tommy's, tasting the Coke he had just drunk. I whimpered, wanting to taste him, and I pushed my tongue past his lips. His tongue touched mine, warm and wet.

He pulled back, and I opened my eyes and saw him looking around. "Newt," he said, "maybe we shouldn't..."

"What, are you ashamed?" I couldn't help putting some sarcasm into it. I was really hurt.

"No! I'm not-"

"Then kiss me. There's not even anyone watching us." Anger filled me when he didn't respond. "Kiss me! Do it, you coward!"

He was confused. "Newt, what-?"

"Excuse me, is everything okay here?" the waitress asked.

"Fine," I answered, glaring at Tommy and smiling at her. Now _he_ was hurt. Good, he deserved it. "Just a little disagreement."

She nodded, unconvinced, and left. "Newt, you can't get ticked at me for not wanting to make out with you in the middle of a restaurant. That's not fair," Tommy said. "I don't want this to ruin our date."

I sighed. I couldn't even stay mad at him. "Why won't you kiss me?" I asked, not even angry anymore, just sad.

He pressed his lips against mine gently for a few moments before pulling back, caressing my face. The waitress brought us our food then, and Tommy pulled away from me to eat. I did the same, trying Taki's food for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

Newt's PoV:

"I am never eating anything other than Taki's again," I said to Isabelle that night.

"Great! I'm glad you like it!" she said. "Jace and Alec and I are going there for breakfast tomorrow. Wanna come?"

"Hell yeah," I agreed. "I'm already obsessed with that buggin' place." And we proceeded to talk about it more. "Hey, Tommy," I said, smiling as Tommy came over to stand in front of me, his emotions all over the place. "You gonna sit down?"

"We need to talk," Tommy said. Reading his emotions, and feeling them myself, I knew that he was upset so this couldn't end well. But he also felt love, which based on the fact that he'd said he loved me I assumed it was me.

"Okay," I agreed. To Isabelle I said, "I'll see you later." She smiled and got up, then left the huge living room and went down the hallway. Thomas and I sat on the couch. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Um - look, Newt, I'm really sorry," he said. "About our argument at Taki's, when I wouldn't kiss you."

"You're telling me that you _are_ ashamed to be with me?" I asked.

His emotions changed to frustration. "No," he said calmly. "Of course not! You're amazing, Newt, and I love you. I love you and I'm proud to be with you, but in the Glade I thought I had feelings for Teresa for a while. I'm just struggling with the fact that I'm gay."

"Well, maybe I can help," I offered. "I didn't accept it either at first, but I could never see myself with a girl, even at the time. Of course the minute I arrived in the bloody Glade I fell in love with Alby, but I didn't think Alby liked me back and I dated Minho for a while. He and Alby both helped me realize that being gay wasn't so bad. The least of all our problems, really."

"How did you accept it?"

"I loved them," I answered, holding Tommy's hand. "I loved Alby so buggin' much I cried my eyes out every bloody night, and I think I even loved Minho at one point. I loved them and I realized that as long as I truly loved someone, it wasn't so bad."

"You loved me?" I looked behind me to see Minho standing in the doorway, shocked. "You never told me."

"I don't think I realized it while we were together," I admitted. "I really cared about you, though. I had feelings for you, Minho. That much I know for sure. I still care about you, but as a friend."

"I care about you, too," he answered, and left the room.

I turned back to Tommy, realizing now that he was jealous. "I'm sorry," I sighed. "You don't have to be jealous. Minho's one of my best friends. You're my _boyfriend_, and I love you."

He smiled and kissed me. He pushed me down onto the couch so that my head rested against the arm rest and my feet rested against the one at the other end. His tongue explored my mouth, and I whimpered and clung to him. His tongue wrapped around mine as I ran my hands under his shirt.

The kiss broke and, both of us panting, he got off me and stood up. "I'm tired," he said. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"I'll join you." I stood up, following Tommy to his bedroom. "Hey, I'm gonna change into my pajamas and then meet you here, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed. "I really had a good time with you tonight."

"I did, too," I said. I kissed him softly, holding him against me as I brushed my lips against his. "I love you."

His happiness was so strong then that I smiled, and so did he. "I love you, too," he said. I gave him a quick kiss and went to change. After I had changed and brushed my teeth, I went across the hall to his room. Tommy smiled when he saw me and patted the spot beside him in bed, and I eagerly climbed in bed and snuggled close to him. Our lips met and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

We kissed and kissed, until the lights went off in the hallway and the Institute was silent outside the bedroom. Tommy held me the whole time, and when we stopped kissing I rested my head against his chest. "I love you," I murmured, barely able to keep my eyes open. "I love you so much."

Tommy didn't answer, and when I looked up I was surprised to see he was crying, but he was happy. "Tommy! What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, wiping his eyes. "Everything's absolutely perfect. When we were in the Maze, I wanted you so badly, loved you despite everything else I was feeling, and now I finally have you-" I cut him off with my lips, pressing them hard against his. His arms went around me, and we kissed for minutes before I pulled back and rested my head against his shoulder. I fell asleep in Tommy's arms before either of us said anything else.

* * *

Thomas' PoV:

The next evening Isabelle, Jace, and Alec took Teresa and the Gladers to Magnus Bane's apartment, along with the redheaded girl that Thomas and Newt had seen that night in the Pandemonium Club. When they knocked, a man with dark hair answered the door. Thomas was surprised to see that he had gold cat eyes, but he knew that warlocks had one feature that marked them as a warlock.

"Come in," Magnus said. It looked like he was having a party inside his apartment, and something that looked like a glass flew past the door and hit the door of the other apartment across from Magnus'. Glaring, the warlock turned his attention to his guests. "Hey!" he yelled. "Whoever threw that is lucky I don't know who they are!" He looked back at Thomas and the Gladers. "Well, I expected to see you at some point, Nephilim. Come in."

Magnus led them into his bedroom, where he sat down on the bed and the Gladers and Shadowhunters crowded around them. "We want to know if you can give their memories back," Alec explained. "You took them away. Do you still have them?"

Newt moved closer to Thomas and held his hand, squeezing his fingers tightly. "I'm sorry," Magnus said. "I don't know how to give memories back...only to take them. But I'll look in my books and see if I can figure it out."

Disappointment filled Thomas, and a strong rush of sadness. Newt looked up at him and Thomas dropped Newt's hand and left the room, dodging something flying through the air as he made his way out of the apartment. He went down the stairs and sank down on the floor, tears filling his eyes.

Someone sat down beside him. "Tommy," Newt said gently. Thomas didn't lift his face, he was shaking with sobs. "Tommy," said Newt again, rubbing his back.

Thomas finally lifted his face, tears streaming down his face. "We'll n-never get our memories back," he sobbed.

Newt pulled Thomas close. "We'll figure it out together, okay?" he soothed.

"I hate Magnus."

"Hey, it's not Magnus' fault that he doesn't know how to give us back our memories," Newt pointed out. "And he said he would try."

"He was the shuck face who took our memories in the first place!" Thomas yelled and Newt cringed, his eyes filling with tears. "Hey, I'm sorry," said Thomas quickly. "I didn't mean to yell at you." He rested his head on Newt's shoulder and closed his eyes, feeling a rush of love for the blonde. "I love you."

Newt hugged him tightly. "I love you," he murmured. Thomas pulled back and kissed his boyfriend deeply. Newt moaned and kissed him back passionately, brushing his lips softly against Thomas'.

Thomas heard a door open, and he broke the kiss and looked up the stairs to see Alec. "Hey, are you okay, Thomas?" he asked.

Newt looked at Thomas. "I'm okay now," he answered, and smiled at Newt.

Newt gave him a quick kiss. "Thanks," he said to Alec, who nodded and went back into Magnus' apartment. Newt stood up and held out a hand to Thomas. "Come on, let's go back in. Everyone's probably waiting for us."

Thomas grabbed Newt's hand and let his boyfriend pull him up off the floor, and after sharing another kiss they went back into Magnus' apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Newt's PoV:

Tommy and I went on another date after visiting Magnus. This time, he took me to a movie theater, since we had no personal memories of seeing a movie. He pulled me close when we sat down and I rested my head on his shoulder. "You make everything better," I told him. "I don't know how I could have gotten through this last week without you."

He smiled and kissed me, and we kissed more than we watched the movie. The popcorn fell on the floor as I climbed into his lap, pressing my lips demandingly against his. Tommy's arms went around me and I thought of nothing for two hours except for how good it felt to kiss Tommy and how much I loved him.

The next day we began our Shadowhunter training. Jace taught me how to do flips and hooked a harness onto me. He made me climb onto a beam close to the ceiling and do a flip when I got close to the mat.

Isabelle taught us how to fight. She said I had a gift using knives, and at one point I found myself standing in front of Tommy, neither of us holding knives but she said, "Okay, now fight him. He may have killed a demon but you can do this, Newt."

Tommy grinned at me. "Careful, babe," he said. "Don't hurt yourself." He laughed, a smug look on his face, but I knew he was teasing me. Still, I lunged forward and grabbed his arm, wanting to flip him over and slam him onto the ground, but he lifted me like one would lift a feather and beat me to it. I fell onto the mat, gasping for breath, but I got back up.

"Come on, Newt!" Isabelle encouraged me. "You can do it!"

I hadn't planned my next move, but as a Runner you have no time for planning, and at one point I had been a Runner. So I charged at him again and tried to punch him in the chest, but he blocked me. I cursed and tried getting behind him, but he apparently had predicted that and flipped around at the speed of lightning. He grabbed me, his arm under my chin, and I struggled but I couldn't get away.

Minho laughed from the audience and Teresa clapped. "Better luck next time," Minho said. Beside him, Frypan snickered.

"I'd like to see you do better!" I called, still squirming in Tommy's arms but stopped when I realized how close we were and turned around to face him. He bent to kiss me, almost literally sweeping me off my feet.

"You cannot let yourself get distracted," Isabelle called as our lips touched, but I didn't care. An idea popped into my head as his emotions calmed down, and I grabbed Tommy's arm again and managed to throw my boyfriend onto the mat.

Tommy looked up at me, stunned. "Yeah, Tommy, hear that?" I grinned. "You can't let yourself get distracted, babe."

"Ouch," Jace called, laughing.

"Think I pulled a muscle." Tommy stood up and stretched. "Ouch. Yep, I did. My shoulder."

"Okay, Thomas, you're done for today," Isabelle called. "Alec, can you give him an _iratze_?"

"Yeah," Alec said. "Follow me, Thomas."

"I'm coming," I insisted.

"Fine." I followed Alec and Tommy out of the room and down the hall to the hospital room I had woken up in a few days ago. "Tommy, I'm so sorry. You know I would never hurt you on purpose."

He laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Newt. I'll be fine. Don't dwell on it."

"But-"

"Slim it," Tommy said, so I did. We entered the room with the beds and Tommy sat down on one of them.

"Which shoulder?" Alec asked as I sat beside Tommy, holding his hand.

"This one." He pointed.

"Okay." Alec took his stele off of his weapons belt, then blushed. "You'll need to take off your shirt."

Tommy obeyed, pulling his shirt over his head. Alec set the stele to Tommy's skin, and I marveled once again at how beautiful he was. Tommy saw me gawking at him and he smiled, reaching for my hand again. I squeezed his hand tightly. "Does it still hurt?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah - oh..." He closed his eyes. "Oh, that's so much better."

Alec smiled. "Good," he said. "Let's go back to the training room."

* * *

Thomas' PoV:

"I want to train."

Newt sighed and put down his book. "Tommy, you can't," the blonde said. "Both Isabelle and Alec said you can't train again until tomorrow."

"But my shoulder feels better, Newt," Thomas pointed out, leaning back against one of the many pillows on his large bed.

"That's great, but you need to give it time to heal," Newt said. "This is my fault."

"Stop." Thomas grabbed his hand, and Newt looked up at him. "We were training. Remember what Jace told us - it happens."

Newt nodded. "I still hurt you," he said.

Thomas groaned. "Newt, I'm fine. I'm just bored."

Newt smiled. "Well I think I can fix that much," he said. He reached over and put his book on the bedside table, then crawled into Thomas' lap and pressed their lips together. They kissed for a few moments before Newt pulled back and lay on top of Thomas, his head on his uninjured shoulder. "I love you."

Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt, holding the older boy close to him. "I love you," he answered, suddenly feeling tired, and he closed his eyes.

He felt sore in the morning. When he woke up his muscles ached all over his body, his shoulder the worst of them all. Thomas groaned and shifted in bed trying to get comfortable, Newt stirred and opened his eyes, looking up at Thomas with concern in his eyes. It took Thomas a moment to remember that Newt could read his emotions, that he could tell Thomas was in pain. "Why can't we be done with physical training?" he groaned, leaning his head back on his pillow.

"You need an iratze," Newt suggested. "What hurts?"

"Everything," Thomas moaned. "My shoulder especially."

Guilt flashed in Newt's blue eyes. "I can rub it for you," he offered. Thomas nodded and leaned forward, and Newt pressed his fingers gently against Thomas' skin, rubbing it gently. "How's that?"

"Ohhhh..." Thomas closed his eyes. "Oh God, that feels so good, Newt..."

"Good that," Newt answered. "Tell me if it hurts."

As if encouraged by Newt's words, pain shot up his back. "Ow," Thomas gasped.

Newt sucked in a breath. "Sorry! I'll be more gentle."

"Well, at least it stopped throbbing," Thomas sighed. He turned around to look at his boyfriend, careful not to hurt his shoulder. "Thank you."

Newt kissed Thomas softly, holding Thomas' face in his hands. The kiss was slow and deep and pleasant - there was no tongue in this kiss, just their lips. Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck, carefully avoiding his injured shoulder, and pressed himself against Thomas. Moaning, Thomas pushed Newt onto the pillows, kissing him hard. He reached for Newt's pajama bottoms, and having shocked himself he pulled away, gasping for air. The blonde sat up, looking disappointed. "Why did you stop?" he asked.

"I almost..." Thomas trailed off, blushing furiously.

"Did you bloody see me complaining?" Newt said, laughing. "I was bloody praying you wouldn't stop."

Thomas got off Newt and lay beside him in bed. "We haven't talked about this or anything," he pointed out.

Newt propped his head up on his elbow. "Okay, so let's talk," he said, lacing his fingers through Thomas'. "I really, really love you, Tommy. I want to share this with you."

Thomas smiled. "I feel the same about you, but..." He trailed off. "I don't want to have sex with you and then regret it."

"I would never regret it." Newt stared at him, his eyes filled with love. "I love you, Tommy."

He gave Newt a quick kiss and pulled the older boy on top of him. "Okay," he agreed. "When?"

"Tonight?" Newt suggested. "Unless you don't want to-"

"God, I want to." Their lips touched. "Tonight," he agreed after pulling back, and kissed Newt again.


	7. Chapter 7

Newt's PoV:

I was so nervous.

I talked to Jace about my nervousness about what Tommy and I had planned for tonight. "It's so normal to be nervous," Jace said. "I've had sex before, so I get it completely." I took a deep breath. "It'll be fine."

I stayed in the library until it was time for training, and after that the sun began setting. We ate dinner and as we did I watched the sky grow dark outside. Tommy, sitting beside me, put his hand over mine on the table. "It's okay," he said, and I smiled weakly.

After dinner, I spent some time with Minho because Tommy said he had something to do in his room. When I asked, he said it was a surprise, so I agreed and Minho and I watched a movie. I looked at him and rested my head on his shoulder, and smiled when he pulled me closer, his arm around me.

Tommy came out into the living room after a while. His nervousness changed to jealousy when he saw me and Minho snuggled together on the couch. "Hey," he said. "Ready?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah," I said, and stood up. Hand in hand, we went down the hall to Tommy's room, and he pushed the door open. My jaw dropped. "Tommy, how...?"

He smiled. There were candles lit everywhere, the only light in the room, and soft music playing. The huge bed stood in front of us, neatly made. My heart rate quickened, and I stepped through the doorway. Tommy followed me and closed the door behind us. I followed him over to the bed and sat on the edge, trying to gather the last of my courage.

"You okay?" Tommy sat down next to me.

"Yeah...just a little nervous." My heart was pounding.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," he said gently. "It's your decision."

"I want to," I said quickly, and I kissed him. Tommy wrapped his arms around me and lay back against the pillows, me on top of him. I pinned his wrists to the bed and pressed my lips hard against his. He moaned and pulled me against him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran lmy hands through his hair. I pulled his shirt over his head and it landed somewhere in the bedroom - hopefully not on top of one of the candles - and he removed my jacket and my shirt and I reached for the waistband of his jeans, looking up at him. He nodded and I unbuttoned his jeans, then put a hand in them.

He moaned, arching his back. "Newt!" he yelled, none too quiet. "Newt, please!" He squirmed as I touched him, wrapped my hand around his growing erection. "Newt..." He whimpered and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. I remembered Alby doing this to me, touching me like this, and I was glad I'd had some experience. It would have been really awkward if neither of us knew what the shuck to do.

I felt Tommy's hands on my jeans, and I opened my eyes as he pulled them down, along with my underwear. I blushed furiously as he stared at me. We got under the blankets then and eventually I finished undressing Tommy.

Thomas' PoV

Thomas watched nervously as Newt gawked at him, both of them naked. "You're so beautiful," Newt gasped, shaking his head, and leaned in to kiss Thomas. Their lips met and Thomas held Newt close to him, feeling a sudden desperate need to be close to his boyfriend.

"Newt," he murmured when the kiss ended. Newt's blue eyes gazed into his, sparkling with love. "I want you inside me."

Newt nodded, grinding his hips into Thomas'. Thomas grabbed Newt's hips and the blonde pushed inside him. Thomas screamed in pain and tears stung his eyes, he let them slide down his face. Newt pushed deeper and Thomas screamed again.

After almost two hours of Thomas screaming and Newt pulling in and out of him - and lots of kissing - Thomas knew he was going to be sore in the morning. "Newt!" he screamed as Newt pulled out of him, covered in sweat. "It...it hurts!"

"It does!" Newt agreed, and pushed back inside him. He came inside Thomas with one last groan and when he pulled out he collapsed on top of Thomas. "Can't...do it...anymore...so tired..."

Thomas couldn't agree more, though Newt making love to him had felt so amazing, he was done. He could feel Newt's seed flowing through him, and it was such an incredible feeling. "Exhausted," he sighed in agreement, pulling the heavy blankets over them. "I love you."

Newt smiled against Thomas' skin as he kissed his neck. "I love you, too," he mumbled, and lay down beside Thomas. Thomas crawled into Newt's arms, glad to be held by Newt instead of the other way around, though the other way around wasn't so bad either. They fell asleep like that, Newt holding Thomas in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Thomas woke the next morning to a pair of warm lips on his. He smiled and kissed back lazily before opening his eyes. Newt was on top of him, smiling, still naked. Then Thomas felt the first stab of pain and knew he would be feeling it for the rest of the day. It ached and it was worse laying down, making contact with anything hurt between his legs. "You sore too, Tommy?" Newt asked him.

"Of course I am," Thomas answered. "That's kind of a ridiculous question, you know. It's like asking if demons are nice."

Newt laughed and kissed him, then looked at the feathers on the bed. His eyes narrowed in confusion. "What in the bloody-?" He pinched a feather between his fingers and sat up, gasping when he saw how messy the room was. So did Thomas, noticing the mess for the first time. There were feathers everywhere from the pillow, the broken pillows everywhere. Candles on the nightstand had been knocked over, the glass shattered on the floor. Their clothes were spread across the room, some draped over furniture. Thomas' shirt was laying on top of the radio where the music must have come from last night. "Fuck, Tommy," Newt cursed. "It looks like a buggin' tornado came through here. We are so dead." Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," said Newt. As Thomas pulled the blankets over himself, he watched Newt as he disappeared into the bathroom and came back wearing a robe, then opened the door. "What?"

Minho was standing there, looking shocked. "What the shuck were you two slintheads doing last night?" he demanded. "I could hear Thomas screaming his head off all the way from my room-" He looked past Newt at the mess and Thomas sitting in the bed. "What the hell happened in here?"

Newt looked back into the room at Thomas. "We were, um..." Newt grinned at Thomas and turned back to Minho. "Shucking." Minho raised an eyebrow and Newt burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, I couldn't let the opportunity pass. Sorry." Newt snickered.

"Slintheads," Minho said, shaking his head as he turned and went down the hallway in the direction of his room. "You guys are so dead!" he called, his voice echoing down the hallway. Thomas cared about Minho and all but he sometimes wished his friend would be a bit quieter.

Thomas laughed. "'Shucking'? How original."

"Well, he knows what we were doing now, doesn't he?" Thomas smiled as Newt went back over to the bed, untying his robe. "Tommy, I swear we have to clean this up. We must be really bloody oblivious during sex." Newt let his robe slip off his shoulders and it fell to the floor, leaving him naked as he climbed back into bed. "Now I think you and I have some unfinished business to take care of." He smiled seductively at Thomas, kissing him and ending their conversation.

Half an hour later, Thomas found himself on top of Newt, thrusting deeper inside him as he grinded their hips together. Newt moaned louder each time Thomas pushed deeper, and Thomas prayed Minho wouldn't come knocking on their door again. "We should get a 'Do Not Disturb' sign," Newt joked, holding onto Thomas' hips. Thomas smiled and kissed Newt, he came inside his lover with one last thrust, aching even more than he had when he woke up but he didn't care. "Thomas!" Newt screamed, his arms around Thomas' waist, pulling him closer. "Oh, shuck it. That was bloody amazing, Tommy." Newt gasped, leaning his head back.

"Was it?" Thomas bent his head and trailed kisses down Newt's neck, earning himself another loud moan.

Newt ran his hands through Thomas' messy hair. "I can't keep my hands off you," he sighed. "Whenever I see you from now on I'll want to bloody fall into bed with you."

"Hey, I won't stop you," said Thomas.

Newt laughed and kissed him on the lips. "I love you," he said, and their lips met again.

Thomas smiled. "I love you," he answered, and snuggled against Newt.

Newt's PoV:

We stayed in bed all morning and went clothes shopping in the afternoon. After training in the evening, I took Tommy to an ice skating rink. We rented skates and after putting them on, we went over to the entrance to the ice rink.

I could feel the cold radiating off the ice. It looked smooth and like glass and way too slippery for my comfort. "This...seemed a lot easier than I originally thought," I declared. Tommy glanced down at the ice, also seeming uneasy. I gathered up my courage and stepped on the ice. I slipped, but before I could fall, Tommy went onto the ice and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned as best I could and smiled at him. "How do you do this so easily?"

"I don't know," he answered. "Is your leg okay?"

I hadn't even thought of my leg. I'd gotten so used to it that it was just kind of there. "It's fine," I told him. "So far."

"If it hurts, we can stop." Tommy leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips before pulling back.

I smiled at him as we started moving on the ice. "I love going on dates with you," I said, clinging to his arm as he pulled me around the rink. "They're always so romantic." Ice skating was fun when you didn't fall on your butt, and I was still sore from last night and this morning, so that would have hurt a lot. I prayed I wouldn't fall by the time we got off the ice.

He held me the whole time, and I didn't fall once. I rested my head against his arm and closed my eyes, feeling calm and in love. Tommy's arm around me felt good; being close to him felt good. He stopped to kiss me a few times, and some people stared but I didn't care. "People are staring," he whispered against my lips.

I pressed my lips against his in a slow, deep kiss. "Let them stare," I whispered back. "What they see are two people who love each other."

Tommy smiled. "I love you," he sighed, kissing me on the lips, and he pulled back from my lips and grabbed my hand, pulling me beside him on the ice.

* * *

When we got back to the Institute, we immediately headed straight for Tommy's room, which had now become our room. I still liked to hang out in my room, I just slept with Tommy each night. We fell onto the bed and began kissing hungrily, ripping each other's clothes off. The sound of tearing fabric and whimpers and moans filled the room, both mine and his. He pulled me down on top of him, wrapping his arms around my waist and we rolled around on the bed, my lips pressed against his.

"Newt," he growled, pulling off my shirt. I groaned and grinded my hips against his. Tommy gasped and clutched my hair in his fingers, pulling me into a hard but passionate kiss. I easily pinned him to the bed, if I tried I could pick him up - yes I've literally picked him up before. We undressed each other, kissing the whole time, and when we were both naked I pushed into him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and slid deeper into him, earning a loud scream.

I laughed. "By the Angel, Tommy, it sounds like someone's being murdered in here."

"It _hurts_, Newt!" he yelled, tears sliding down his face.

"I can stop if you want," I told him.

He blinked. "No, I don't want that," he answered. "I don't want you to stop...please don't stop." His emotions were so strong when we made love, sometimes I thought I confused them with my own, especially since we felt the same feelings for each other during these moments - happiness, love, trust.

I came twice, and even after I pulled out of him gently, Tommy still screamed. "Shhhh," I said, laying down on top of him.

He pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me. "Newt...can I ask you something?"

I lifted my head to look at him. "You can ask or tell me anything, love," I said.

Tommy smiled. "What would you think about us being each other's _parabatai_?" he asked.

"You mean like Jace and Alec?" I asked through a yawn.

He nodded. "We would be bound together," he said. "It would be very romantic."

"So if one of us died, or got hurt, the other would be able to feel it?" I questioned.

"Yeah. That's what Alec told me," Tommy answered. "But you know I'll never let you die."

Tears filled my eyes. "I love you," I choked, pressing my lips against his. He held my face in his hands, kissing me back passionately. I pulled back and smiled through my tears. "I think it's a great idea."


	9. Chapter 9

Thomas' PoV:

"Thomas, I have to tell you something."

Thomas stopped, lowered his hand that he was going to use to reach for a book on a library shelf. "Minho?"

Minho went over to him, and Thomas was surprised to see tears in the Keeper's eyes. "Look, Thomas, I um...well, ever since the Glade...and the Maze...you were so strong in the Maze, you could have bawled your eyes out and died but you didn't, and you saved both of our lives. You're a really good friend and I'm in love with you, Thomas, I love you!" Minho shouted.

Thomas' mouth fell open. He closed it and said, "Minho, you're one of my best friends," he said honestly. "But I love Newt. We're going to be _parabatai_. I like you, I like you a lot, but only as a friend. A close friend. I'm sorry."

Minho stared at him, silent. Then, without warning, he stepped forward and kissed Thomas. Thomas gasped but before he could pull away, he heard Newt scream, "Thomas?! What the hell?!"

Thomas pushed Minho away from him and gawked at Newt. "Newt, I - I swear, he kissed me!" He turned to glare at Minho. "What the hell, man? Thought we were friends."

"I-" Minho started, but Thomas had already started running after Newt.

"Newt! Don't you dare leave me!" Thomas yelled. He followed Newt out into the living room, where everyone turned to stare. He ignored everyone else and said, "Newt, he kissed me! I love you!"

"Don't bloody lie to me, Thomas!" Newt shouted back. "I saw you two slintheads kissing!"

"Newt. Listen to me." Newt just glared at him from behind the couch as Thomas stood in front of it, where Isabelle and Alec were sitting, now staring at them. "He came in the library and told me he loves me, and I rejected him but he kissed me. I swear that's what happened."

"Why should I believe you, Tommy?" Newt didn't sound angry anymore, just sad, and it broke Thomas' heart. Tears streamed down the blonde's face.

"Because I love you," Thomas said.

"It's true what he told you," Thomas heard from behind him. He turned to see Minho. "I kissed him. And it was _such_ a shitty thing to do. I'm sorry, Thomas."

He really did look sorry. So did Newt. "Tommy...I'm sorry."

Thomas went around to the back of the couch and hugged Newt. He pulled back and took both of Newt's hands. "I love you," he told Newt, kissing him deeply. Newt moaned softly and pulled their hands towards him, wrapping them around his waist. Thomas stepped forward and kissed Newt with more force, pulling his lover against him. When the kiss ended Thomas said, "Want me to take you out to dinner tonight?"

Newt sniffled. "We should go to Central Park," he said.

Thomas smiled. "Let's do it," he agreed. "We can bring a picnic dinner and eat there."

"Okay." Newt kissed him again, ending their conversation.

Newt's PoV:

Hours later, I lay with Tommy on our large blanket in Central Park, kissing him. There were a few people walking around but that didn't stop things from getting pretty heated between me and Tommy.

He ended up on top of me, and reached for a strawberry. Tommy popped it into his mouth and bit off half of it, then gave the other half to me. The strong, delicious taste of it filled my mouth, and he leaned in to kiss me again, tasting like pure strawberries. When we'd finished kissing, I rested my head on his arm, using it as a pillow as he pulled me close. He leaned down to kiss me again and I clutched his shirt in my hands, kissing him back hungrily.

"Hey, what's that smell?" I asked, pulling away from his lips and sitting up, resting my back against the tree that we were sitting under.

Tommy sniffed the air. "I'm not sure..." He trailed off, his emotions turning to fear. "Oh God. Remember what Hodge told us about a bad smell being a sign of demons?"

I froze, fear consuming me too. I spotted something out of the corner of my eye and realized in horror that it was a demon. "Tommy...very slowly, turn around. Don't make any sudden moves."

He turned, and saw the demon. Slowly, he stood in front of me, arms out to clearly protect me. I took a knife out of my weapons belt and said, "_Raziel_," the angel I had named it after. It glowed in my hand, and Tommy's knife did the same when he said it's name.

The demon looked up and saw us, then charged toward us. Tommy lunged forward, managing to stab it a few times. "Tommy, watch out!" But it was too late. The demon's poison was on him, burning right through the sleeve of his shirt and into his skin. I ran towards my boyfriend and the demon, and threw Raziel. The demon staggered backward, making inhuman noises, and it disappeared back to its own world in a rush of flames. "Tommy! It's going to be okay. Keep your eyes open, and we'll get you back to the Institute." I sat down on the ground and wrapped my arms around him.

He shook his head once before collapsing in my arms.

Thomas' PoV:

He woke up with a splitting headache. Opening his eyes, he smiled when he saw Newt sitting beside him, his beautiful blue eyes filled with concern. "You okay, Tommy?" he asked gently.

Thomas realized Newt was holding his hand. He stroked Newt's fingers and said, "Head hurts."

"Oh, yeah." Newt held up an ice pack wrapped in a paper towel. "Here."

Thomas took it gratefully and pressed it to his head, instantly feeling much better. "Ohhhhh..."

Newt smiled. "I'm glad I got you back to the Institute in time, with your arm and all. Demon poison seriously hurts."

Thomas was still stroking Newt's fingers. "Tell me about it. Hey, I'm sorry that our date got ruined."

"Honestly, I forgot all about the date the moment I saw that buggin' demon. Those things are like Grievers 2.0."

He laughed, and Newt smiled. Only Newt could pull off a Griever or demon themed joke. "You're funny," Thomas said. "That's one of the reasons why I love you."

Newt blushed and squeezed Thomas' hand. "How does your arm feel?" he asked.

"It feels okay."

"Good."

Thomas stared at Newt for a few moments, thinking of how beautiful his lover was, when Newt stood up and kissed Thomas. His heart swelled with love and he pulled Newt close, resting his hands on Newt's hips as Newt brushed his lips softly against Thomas'.

Newt pulled away and smiled at Thomas, his face flushed. "How about we have a do-over date?" he suggested, sitting on Thomas' lap and wrapping his arms around Thomas' neck.

"No demon?"

"No demon."

"I'm in." Thomas kissed him again, just another brush of his lips against Newt's before he pulled back. But when he did pull back Newt brought him into another kiss, and Thomas didn't complain. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Almost time for training." Thomas almost got up and sent Newt flying off his lap, but Newt just laughed. "Sorry babe, you just got attacked by a demon. No training for you."

"Exactly. So I need to train to prevent it from happening again," Thomas pointed out.

Newt laughed again. "Nice try, Tommy."

"Thank you."

"But you know what we can do?"

"This?" Thomas leaned in and kissed him, closing his eyes.

"Mmm," Newt mumbled against Thomas' lips, running his hands through his brown hair.

Quick footsteps got louder towards them. "Guys, we're having a really important meeting, you need to-" Isabelle started. "Seriously? When are you two _not_ kissing?" Thomas didn't answer, he pressed himself against Newt and deepened the kiss. "THOMAS," Isabelle said into his ear, and Thomas jumped, and for the second time almost sent Newt flying off his lap.

"Geez, woman, don't yell in my ear!" Thomas yelled at her, startling her. "What?!"

"We think Valentine may be coming," Isabelle said. "We need to have a meeting in the training room. Now."

"Are we training?" Thomas asked, suddenly not so angry at Isabelle anymore.

"After we talk - and yes, you can train," Isabelle answered. Thomas smirked at Newt, who stuck his tongue out at Thomas. "_Children_," Isabelle said, rolling her eyes and pulling Newt off Thomas' lap by the shirt. "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

Newt's PoV:

"So what exactly happened?" Jace asked in the training room.

"I set the mug down on the book and it went into the paper," Clary said, "and then I reached in and picked it up. Hodge said the only other person who could do that was my mother. My mother painted the Cup into the card and gave it to Dorothea without telling her why."

"So let's get the card from her. Tomorrow," Tommy suggested, his arms around my waist. I leaned back against him, enjoying the feeling of being close to him.

"Tomorrow. Now, let's train," Jace said. "Thomas and Minho this time. Thomas doesn't need another pulled muscle."

I winced, guilt consuming me. "It's okay," Tommy said into my ear as if reading my mind.

"Ready, Thomas?" Minho grinned in our direction and Tommy disentangled himself from me, going over to the mat.

"You can beat that slinthead, Tommy!" I called encouragingly, knowing that he was terrified of fighting Minho, and earned myself a glare from Minho. "You got this!"

"Don't overdo it," Isabelle said from beside me. "Don't get him too confident."

Too late. My lover sprang at Minho, earning himself a kick in the gut. "You've got a lot of nerve, dude," Minho snickered.

Tommy picked himself up off the mat. I could see him staring at Minho, but I decided to ignore it. I was probably overreacting, misunderstanding like I had before. I didn't want another fight with Tommy.

Minho won, but at least Tommy didn't get hurt that time.

* * *

Thomas' PoV:

Hours later, Thomas and Newt lay on their bed making out. They hadn't said a word for the last half hour, and Thomas couldn't stop kissing Newt. They had taken home food from Taki's and ate in bed. After the food was gone, they started kissing and hadn't stopped since.

Newt pulled back, his face a deep red. "This is a much better date than the last one," he said, gasping for breath.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a date," Thomas said. When Newt looked at him expectantly he went on, "I'd call it pre-sex."

"You want to go that far tonight?" Newt asked him.

"Hell yes." Newt laughed and Thomas pressed their lips together, kissing Newt deeply. "I love you."

Newt stared at him, his eyes sparkling with love. "I love you," he sighed, wrapping his arms around Thomas' neck and smashing their lips together. "Hey," he said, pulling back again. "Want to shower together?"

Thomas' heart sped up at the thought, though he didn't know why he was nervous. He and Newt had already had intercourse and they'd seen each other naked. But he guessed it was the fear of experiencing something different. "Sure," he answered.

Newt smiled and kissed him gently. "I'll warm up the water." He disappeared into the bathroom and moments later Thomas heard running water, then the change in sound as the shower went on. He heard the door slide open after a few more moments and he got off the bed. When Thomas went into the bathroom, he looked down and saw Newt's clothes piled neatly on the floor. Thomas stripped down until he was naked, leaving his clothes in a messy pile beside Newt's, and opened the shower door and stepped inside. Newt's back was to him, but he turned around as Thomas closed the door and smiled, kissing Thomas softly on the lips. Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt's waist, pulling him close as the hot water fell down on them.

Thomas blinked water out of his eyes. "This is nice," he said, Newt's head resting on his chest.

"Mmm," Newt answered, holding Thomas tighter against him. "Love you."

Thomas smiled, pressing a kiss to Newt's head. "I love you, too," he answered.

* * *

Newt's PoV:

Half an hour later, I lay on top of Tommy in bed, thrusting deeper and deeper inside him with everything I had. Tommy moaned and squirmed, begging for more, but I could tell he couldn't hold it in much longer. "Come for me, baby," I murmured, grinding my hips against his. He finally came and I felt his seed flow through me. I moved down the bed, licking the white liquid off him. "So good..." I crawled back up the bed and kissed him lazily.

"What a do-over date," Tommy gasped, and I laughed. He hesitated. "Newt...I want you to suck me off."

I smiled. "Serious?" He nodded and I wriggled back down the bed, taking his erection into my mouth. He moaned, his hands digging into my hair as I licked more of the white liquid off him.

"Newt," he sighed, arching his back. He came again with a loud moan, squirting out more liquid and I caught some of it with my tongue, tasting pure Tommy. I scooted up the bed again and snuggled close to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"You're so beautiful," I murmured, and he pressed a kiss to my head as I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Thomas' PoV:

Valentine's attack on the Institute came days later. Clary got the card with the Mortal Cup painted on it from Madame Dorothea, but not after a fight where Alec was hurt and Clary's best friend Simon shot Madame Dorothea - actually the demon Agramon - with his bow.

Newt had been injured in the fight - he'd been tossed into the piano by Madame Dorothea and had cuts and bruises all over him, and also a concussion. While Magnus Bane sat by Alec's bed, healing him, Thomas didn't leave Newt's bedside.

It was hours before Newt opened his eyes. "Tommy?"

Thomas smiled, brushing hair our of Newt's eyes. "Yeah," he answered. "It's me."

"Don't cry." Thomas realized that he was indeed crying. Newt stared up at him, looking so sad that Thomas' heart broke. "I don't want you to cry. I love you, Thomas."

This made Thomas cry even harder, and Newt sat up and hugged him, both of them ignoring the staring warlock. "I love you, Newt." Thomas' voice broke, and over and over again he told Newt how much he loved him. "I should have protected you. That's what good boyfriends do. I let you get hurt, and I'm so sorry."

"You're an amazing boyfriend to him," Magnus said, and both Thomas and Newt looked at the warlock in surprise. Newt nodded in agreement with Magnus' comment. "See, he loves you so much. You're really lucky to have him, Thomas."

"I know." Thomas smiled at Newt. "I'm the luckiest person in the world," he said, bending his head and kissing Newt deeply. When Thomas pulled away he was surprised at how much love was in Newt's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you," Newt sighed, kissing him. Thomas wanted to stay there all day and kiss Newt, but Clary and Jace were with Valentine and needed his help.

Reluctantly, Thomas pulled away from Newt's mouth. "I need to go out there and fight," he said.

"I'm coming too," Newt said, and started to get off the bed.

"No way," Thomas said. "You're hurt - you're staying here with Alec and Magnus."

"No!"

"Newt, we're _parabatai_. You'll be able to feel it if something happens to me," Thomas pointed out. "You're staying here with Magnus and Alec."

"No," Newt said, crying now. "Please, Tommy."

Thomas kissed him one last time before running out of the room.

* * *

Newt's PoV:

I sat in the hospital wing for as long as I could. When I couldn't take it anymore (which was five minutes later) I ran out despite my limp and Magnus yelling at me to "get back here". I stopped in the weapons room, grabbed my stele and Raziel and a few other knives and daggers, then headed towards the library and gasped in horror at what I saw.

The love of my life, fighting a man that must be Valentine. "Tommy!" I screamed without thinking. Tommy turned in surprise and this gave Valentine the opportunity to attack - he sank a knife into his torso.

I couldn't describe the feeling that I got then. It was something like a jolt; I doubled over and screamed, "_Thomas!_" I ran over to Tommy, sobbing. "No," I said, pulling the knife out as Tommy winced. "No no no..." I could hear the clashing of swords and looked up to see Jace fighting Valentine.

Tommy's eyes opened. "Newt," he said weakly. "I love you. I'll love you...forever..."

"No, Tommy...no. You won't die. You can't die. I love you too much for that to bloody happen." With shaking hands, I reached for my stele and carefully unbuttoned his shirt, almost passing out at the sight of his wound. "No..." I pictured the iratze rune in my head. I'd drawn it before on paper when Hodge tutored me, but never on an actual person. But time was running out. I set the tip of the stele to his skin, drawing a perfect iratze over his heart, where the wound was.

"Ohhhhh..." Tommy sighed, opening his eyes. I dropped my stele and kissed him, praying to the Angel that this wouldn't be the last time we would kiss. I savored it all the same and when I opened my eyes and pulled back, the love of my life had lost consciousness.


End file.
